American Girl
by Lumiere de Venise
Summary: Hiyori sketches a still-life of Patty but finds it hard to not oogle at her bust. (HiyorixPatricia. Yuri. 600 Words. Cute. Funny Ending.)


**[AN:] Was rewatching some scenes of Lucky Star, specifically on Hiyori and Patricia. Konata was my favorite, but rewatching the anime and rereading the manga reminded me that these two were my favs right after, as well as Misao. Made because I read some Patricia and Hiyori fics awhile back and suddenly felt to write one myself.**

**Hope you all enjoyed, even though I'm pretty sure this fandom is dead.**

* * *

Lines were half-drawn on a paper. The black ink making the lines were covered in the smallest sprinkles of scarlet. The girl who held the pen that made the markings, quietly, was shaking.

She sniffed up some blood that threatened to leak from her nose. She had asked a certain friend to be a model for a certain drawing she suddenly had thought of earlier that Saturday, and now she was spending her afternoon making a still-image (in a manga-like fashion of course.)

It was hard, though, for her to really focus on drawing someone in real life when, well, they're dressed in a bikini and their body's _really really_ nice.

It really was.

"Hiyorin, you're bleeding! What's wrong?" the exotic friend asked, each lovely word that came out of her clearly showing she's originally from America.

Hiyori quickly used her longed sleeved turtleneck to wipe her nose. Thankfully, the upper attire was the same color as her blood. "Y-Yes, I'm fine, Patty...Let's just...Um, can you try to pose a _little_ bit more still?"

Patty nodded and leaned on her right, facing the artist in training. The blue-eyed teenager rested her left arm on the floor as a support and laid her other arm femininely on her hips. She certainly had the beauty, grace, and charisma to model.

What got Tamura riled up, though, was..._was..._

"You know, instead of just my room," the posing girl began as she stretched, causing Hiyori to accidentally mess up on a line as she was drawing her "model's" bust, "we should go to a beach! Maybe a more fitting scenario would help the picture stand out."

Hiyori couldn't stop eyeing the two-piece bikini on her friend. The USA flag was interesting, for starters, but when it was on a girl who has some curves to her, the Japanese teen _sure_ looked at it differently.

_Really_ differently.

Patty was, luckily, oblivious to it all. "At least if we're in my room and I'm on my bed, I don't have to worry about getting sand on me!"

Patty rolled over and played with a few stuffed animals on her bed until Hiyori asked her quickly, the female trying not to have another nosebleed while talking, "Patty, you gotta stay still! I am so close to finishing this!"

Patty apologized and got into her original position, and Hiyori felt herself calm down a little.

"Okay, good, now I can try to finish this...Now, what should be the final touches...?"

The long haired artist went back to sketching. She acted as if the ample chest of her friend was nothing to ogle at.

It went quite well, and by the end she had finished it perfectly, minus the few blood stains. The artwork kinda deviated because she had focused more on drawing than the quite titillating model.

Hiyori got up from the floor of her friend's room and stood up proudly, exclaiming, "I've finished it! The masterpiece, it's—_Gah!_"

Patricia jumped up so eagerly and quickly to go look at the artwork, the two strands of her bikini top fell down.

With just three seconds of taking in the beautiful sighting of her Caucasian friend's breasts—_'My weakness! I thought the doujinshis would prepare me for a moment like this, but...! Gyaaah!'_—

_THUD!_

And..._she's gone._

Patricia's eyes opened like saucers. She crouched down and shook her unconscious friend.

"Hiyorin! Hiyorin! _Oh no!_"

Tamura's face was a happy one, spite her state. Her smile was wide, open, and although Martin had no clue, Tamura's mind was processing how reality is much better than mangas when it comes to stacked American girls.

* * *

**[Ending AN:]**** Fun fact: One of the first anime I watched was Lucky Star and Haruhi Suzumiya, so I guess LS and HS is close to heart, heh. Hope you all enjoyed. **


End file.
